


Don't Let's Start

by wyomingnot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But don't don't don't let's start <br/>I've got a weak heart<br/>And I don't get around how you get around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let's Start

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Music by They Might Be Giants.  
> Neither the song nor Hannibal belong to me.  
> Made for fun, not for profit. No infringement intended.


End file.
